


Weiss's Slimy Adventure

by Mattricole



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Humor, Monster Girls, Romance, Slime Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: They were creatures of corruption, taking the form of beautiful women to entice their prey. Monster Girls, creatures who were said to feed off the essence of men and women alike. Her job was to slay these vile creatures before they could lay their disgusting hands on the innocent. Weiss never intended to be captured, to be turned into a plaything for what is said to be the weakest of Monster Girls, a slime.And yet that is exactly what happened.





	Weiss's Slimy Adventure

“Heh heh heh,” the slime girl giggled, her liquid body gyrating as she did so, inducing mild nausea for the poor girl trapped in her body. “You knew it was a trap, and yet you still tried to save an imaginary pupper! Fool!”

‘Damn you!’ Weiss thought in her mind, taking deep breaths from her nose. Only the top half of her head was free from the slime, preventing her from chanting any magical incantation that would fry the slime girl instantly, nor could she activate her swords magic runes due to them covered in slime. She knew it was a trap, that the dog was most likely fake, but still, if there was even a one percent chance that an innocent puppy would die due to her negligence she had to take it as an absolute certainty. She swore an oath long ago to never abandon a dog in need no matter what.

An oath that has now lead to her death.

“Aw, don’t look so sad, little human,” the slime girl, Ruby, Weiss reminded herself, said in a haughty manner. “I have no plans to kill you. I’ll even let you go unharmed,” Ruby said as she brought Weiss’s face closer to her own, their lips inches apart. “Of course, not before I have my….fun with you.”

‘No!’ Weiss was filled with horror. Of course, she heard the stories. Monster girls using humans for their sexual pleasure, forcing themselves onto the unwilling. Was this to be her fate? To be...toyed around with like nothing more than a cheap whore to be then thrown away. ‘I’d rather die!’ she growled at the thought, preparing to bite down through her tongue, bleeding herself dry.

“And this will be our first game!” Ruby screamed as she thrusted a box into Weiss’s face.

‘...huh?’ she thought confusedly, her tongue in between her teeth as she read the box in front of her. ‘Chutes….and ladders?’

“And given that this is my game, I shall spin first!” Ruby cackled, flicking the arrow and giving it a great spin. Round and round Weiss watched it spin, her eyes following the arrow as it slowed to a stop.

“Six! The strongest number!” a cruel laugh rumbled from Ruby’s mouth, causing her body to jiggle and massage Weiss’s body. “And whattaya know, not a chute in sight,” she gestured towards the board and upon Weiss’s inspection, she knew Ruby was right. No matter what number Ruby spun next she would not hit any chutes, whilst being in range of not one, but TWO ladders! “My apologies, dear Huntress, but it does seem you have already lost.”

The words echoed in Weiss’s mind. Lost. As if in this battle she had already failed. Lost. That in a competition in with this slime she was the inferior one. Lost. As if...as if…

‘No!’ With a raging fire in her eyes, she ripped her sword arm from Ruby’s slimy grip. ‘I refuse!’

Dropping her magical blade to the ground she placed her hand next to the spinner, flexing her fingers as she carefully examined the board. Ruby was a fool. High numbers meant nothing.

‘Here I go!’ She let loose her finger, snapping it against the arrow with calculated strength. 

“What?!” Ruby gasped, her eyes widening in shock as Weiss landed on a weak two, however, now she saw how foolhardy she was. 

‘Your six means nothing,’ Weiss thought with a smirk, her piece landing on the two, and then trailing up the ladder that took her directly to seventy-two. ‘When it comes to chutes and ladders!’

“Impossible! Th-there’s no way you could have…” Ruby trailed off, biting her lip as she examined the board. “D-don’t get cocky just yet! You may have risen quickly, but you have several chutes in front of you! And not a single usable ladder in sight!” Though the slime spoke with confidence, her body glistened with what Weiss could only describe as sweat. The slime was nervous. Though Weiss was indeed surrounded by nothing but chutes she was also three turns away from winning.

‘While the ladders you have access to will only send you up a level or two,’ she smirked, even if she did land on a chute or two, none of them would bring her down to Ruby’s level. 

“Y-you overconfident…” Ruby growled before taking a deep breath. “I...I won’t lose so easily! If you’re truly destined to win against me-” Ruby roared as she flicked the arrow with all her might. “Then you’ll have to take it by force!”

And thus the greatest battle known to Man was waged. And though the outcome of this battle will forever remain a mystery there is one thing we do know.

This was the beginnings of Weiss’s Slimy Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I...guess this is my Halloween story? If I can think up a funny follow up I'll be sure to post it, but like I said in other stories I've been drawing up a blank. Hope ya'll enjoy this one though!
> 
> Didn't like how I don't have any buildup, no Weiss walking in the middle of the woods searching for her quarry and no battle at the start, but every time I tried to write it out I came up with junk. I've been trying to come up with a beginning for about 3 months now and at this point, I said screw it. Hope that doesn't detract from your enjoyment of this too much.


End file.
